The Darkness Begins (TDE)
The Darkness, after being defeated by Tamerai, regains strength and begins resurrecting infamous characters to fight in an all out war. All events take place 6,000 years after Dragon Ball GT. Please comment. Chapter 1, The Resurrection The Darkness had reformed into his solid state. He could barely remember the event that took place. All he knew was that the power he saw was too powerful to fight alone. He needed an army and he knew how to get it. Destroy King Yemma and all the dead souls would belong to him. But there was one problem. He could only control those with overly corrupt and evil souls. Those that had more purity than evil would be out of his control. He reasoned that they wouldn't pose much of a problem as long as he kept them seperated. Interaction betwwen them could put a hole in his plans. He set off to kill King Yemma. It would take only seconds to kill him and take over, yet Yemma would have control of the dead again in a few hours. With just a punch to Yemma's face, The Darkness had control. He released all the dead from hell in one location and those from heaven in another. He released his poison among the evil, taking full control of them all, while at the same time increasing their power to what previously would be considered astonishing. Not all would be equal in power, so ranks could be established among the evil that had been resurrected. Soon war would begin. Chapter 2, First Contact Tamerai finally eased up, releasing his Super Saiyan 4 form and returning to normal. He could feel the power flowing through him, even in his normal state. It seemed unreal to him. "How could such power be mine?" he thought. He realised the gravity around him was far beyond empty space. Not only that, but Tamerai could move the placement of the gravity. He realised HE HAD CONTROL OF GRAVITY!!! His gaurd was dropped completely as he pondered the possibilities of this new found power. Three powers had snuck behind him just as he increased the gravity around him to 1,000 times that of Earth's. The three powers were obliterated, crushed to the size of marbles, forcing Tamerai to turn at the sound of their screams. He used his ki to heighten his senses to search for any more unwelcome guests. He sensed to massive groups at both ends of the universe. One was pure, yet confused, the other evil and determined. He could guess what had happened. The Darkness had taken control of the dead and sent three scouts to check on him. He needed to make his way to the pure group and assemble his own army to combat The Darkness. "Why not have a little fun this time," he thought. He teleported to the group, ready to recruit his own army. Soon war would begin. Chapter 3, Recruiting Forces As Tamerai appeared in the massive crowd of confused souls, he remembered a very important fact. He was mute. He couldn't speak. He had no way to communicate with any of them. How was he going to form an army just by waving his hands around. He had no idea that some of the warriors in the crowd had the ability to sense his power, making him the main target of attention. For a being who went unnoticed for thousands of years he was becoming careless. Three of the crowd members demanded to know what was going on, albeit with a tremor of fear in their voice, mistaking Tamerai as the cause for what was going on. Another simply asked "Who are you?" with a gasp after each word. It was Vegeta. He knew the power Tamerai wielded, and any provocation could well be the end of all of them. Being unable to speak, Tamerai hid the power he so carelessly allowed to be sensed, and gave the most heart warming smile he could. It looked like a bulldog had attempted to eat its flabby face skin. "Wha, What!?! How dare you mock me," Vegeta yelled. His short temper got the best of him once again. His fear had quickly turned to rage, but just as quickly he calmed himself. Tamerai meant no harm and enraging him was not one of Vegeta's best interests. Tamerai pointed to himself, shook his head, and moved his hand to represent speaking. Vegeta understood, but thought of a way around it. He vaguely remembered his wife, Bulma, blabber on about devices she might one day add to Capsule Corps products. He explained to Tamerai that they had devices on earth that could be used to help him speak. Vegeta grabbed his arm and they both teleported away to Bulma's location. But they had to hurry. Soon war would begin. Chapter 4, He can speak! Vegeta arrived with Tamerai on Earth. They moved quickly to the closest Capsule Corps hospital, one of many monopolized bussinesses, and asked a passing nurse about the device and when they could get it installed. The nurse led them to an empty room and left to get the supplies. Vegeta had long since agreed with Goku to help all he could, and in return Goku would make frequent visits so the two could test each others strength. Vegeta had decided to do this simple task so Goku would have to keep his word. And there was no way a blundering idiot could ever get this powerful, he thought. Then he remebered who he had just been thinking about. The nurse had reentered the room with a small cart, containing a long, thin, snakelike metal tube on top. She asked Tamerai to open his mouth and slid the snakelike tube down his throat. Tamerai had the impulse to smash her against the wall, but realized at the last moment it was to install the small device. The procedure took less than a minute. Tamerai started speaking directly after the procedure. His voice would be as it would if he hadn't needed the device. His voice was that of an angels. It was sweet, yet commanding, soft, yet firm. He spoke just four words. "Soon, war will begin." Chapter 5, WAR!?! "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked blandly. Tamerai went on to explain the events that had unfolded just hours ago, his voice more elegant and angelic than than any Vegeta had heard before. What Vegeta heard seemed unreal, but given the massive power he had sensed he had an even harder time disbelieving it. But he had just one question. "If you beat him before so easily, why don't you do it again?" he questioned. "It's not in my best interest to save the universe from any threats. If I let someone else do it, they could get strong enough to match me in battle. You of all people should understand my craving for a good fight," Vegeta understood the craving, it was a craving all pure saiyans had. And he only knew Tamerai was a saiyan by the tail he sported. "We need to recruit the pure souls that had been released. If The Darkness is going to fight with evil we need to fight with good. Come on, lets go." Tamerai said, and they teleported out of the room, leaving the nurse in bewilderment as they just disappeared before her eyes. It was finally time for war. Chapter 6, War Begins As they arrived in the massive group, soon to be an army, another group of about 12 had also arrived. The other group began attacking and killing off the weaker members, before being utterly annihilated by thousands of Ki blasts. The stronger members sensed Vegeta's Ki and moved to his location, seeking answers as he had disappeared and reappeared with an unknown entity. Vegeta asked them to find the strongest fighters and have them meet with him. Soon he had a small force of around 40 fighters, among them were Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, 18, and many others including the famed Bardock, who subsequently did not have an evil enough heart to be taken by The Darkness. Vegeta then gave his battle speech. "We're about to go to war with the largest threat anyone has ever faced! So get anyone who can't fend for themselves out of here and prepare those who can. We need to give all we've got or none of us are going to make it. So hurry up already, get a move on," his voice was heard by a large portion of the now quite large army. Most started to prepare, others panicked. Those that panicked were wisked off to another planet, leaving the rest undistracted. The opposing forces were already arriving. War had begun. Category:Tamerai Category:Fan Fiction